fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
This guide is intended to get you acclimated to various aspects in the world of Fairy Doll. For more indepth information on various subjects, be sure to view any linked pages! If you have any further questions, feel free to leave a comment below! If you are within your first 7 days of playing, read this first! Newbies in Fairy Doll get multiple advantages in their first week of playing. *You should complete your Beginner's Quests, which will acclimate you to various parts of the game and earn you a seriously cute outfit! *You can also collect gifts of items/currency each day. *You can get 100 free personality points per day - look through the Personality Types (and the in-game type change section), figure out which type you want your first fairy to be, then work towards that type. *You get access to a Beginner Shop which sells items for drops - some of which normally take premium currency to buy. (It's recommended you buy up the event girls, the various tickets, and certain items like doubling jam.) *Lastly, new accounts get 2x study points for a week - take advantage of this and make your fairy study, as stat points won't be as easy to get later! Your Fairy You start off with just one fairy, but you can eventually own up to 4''' - you can acquire new fairies at levels 25, 65, and 90. Customizing Your Fairy You can customize your fairy's hairstyle, eye shape, and hair/eye/skin color by heading over to the Shop area! Some styles and hair colors are available to buy with jewels and are unlocked by leveling up. Others are bought with DP (the premium currency) and are available at any level. In your first week of playing, you should be able to obtain some free color-change tickets which allow you to change your hair/eye color without paying a fee. These tickets are later occasionally earned through Daily Quest rewards. Personality & Hope Change There are 16 Personality Types and a fairy can have two selected at a time. Personality is used to determine dialogue all throughout the game - from talking to your fairy, to how your fairy talks with other fairies, to event dialogue, and so on. (The primary type determines most of the dialogue; the secondary type only occasionally shows up when talking to your fairy.) *Your fairy starts off with 5000 max stat points, which can be spread among 10 different stat types. Each personality type requires a different set of stats before you can switch your fairy's personality to that type. *Once a fairy reaches its stat point max, you can then '''Hope Change the fairy and increase the rank of one of its acquired types. Hope changing resets the stat points to 0, increases your total max stat points by 100, and allows you to switch to the type whose rank you increased even if you don't have the required stats. You get outfits for second rank and up. *After every hope change new dialogue will open up between you and your fairy. You will also get an increase by 1 in Talks with your fairy. Mood/Affection/Stamina Your fairy has three different stats - mood, affection, and stamina. *'Stamina' is the easiest to keep track of. Your fairy can stay awake for up to 20 hours, but must be put to sleep sometime before its stamina runs out. Fairies only take 4 hours to sleep, so you can do it before you go to bed at night and it will be ready for you in the morning! If you don't put your fairy to sleep on time, it is put into forced rest for 8 hours and loses a lot of mood/affection. **The item Mary's Little Lamb automatically puts your fairy to sleep before it reaches a weakened state. Julia's Premium app pack also includes Auto Sleep settings which can do the same thing. *'Mood/affection' can be increased in multiple ways: talking to your fairies (and selecting the right dialogue options), not finishing study/work/errands in a distracted state (as this drops your mood/affection), and using various items. Mood/affection drops slowly over time, when you select the wrong options while talking with your fairy, and when your fairy ends study/work/errands in a distracted state. Your mood/affection affects how your fairy looks, as well as starting Motivation when studying/working/running errands. Motivation & Bothering Motivation and Bothering is a huge part of the game -- read the linked page for a thorough rundown! Just know that motivation is a multiplier for your gains from study/work/errands and keeping it high is a good idea. Bothering allows people to increase motivation, however be aware that there are certain times not to bother people (less than 10m remaining, 200 motivation). Gaining Experience There are multiple ways to gain experience and level up. Leveling up allows you to unlock various hairstyles/eye shapes/colors, gives you an additional friend slot per level up, and allows you to unlock fairies at certain milestones (levels 25, 65, an 90). *Fairy talk, bothering, and viewing/voting in the photo album allows you to gain up to 100 exp per day for each activity. **When Fairy Talking and Bothering users on your Friend's List you will receive double the amount of XP. This will allow you to reach the maximum allowed each day more quickly. *Removing fairy magic gives you experience based on how many items you were recommended, and who recommended them to you. (Fairy magic from friends gives you double the experience.) *Work, Study, and Errands give experience upon finishing. (Remember - motivation plays a part in how much you get!) The rule of thumb is that errands give more experience per hour than work which gives more experience per hour than studying. If your goal is to level up as fast as possible, you will want to use errands. For more detail, see each of the linked pages above. Earning Currency There are 4 different kinds of currency in Fairy Doll, and are all used and gained in different ways. *'Jewels' The main currency available to every user. Allows you to buy regular Hair, Eyes, Colors, Clothes, and Items. Obtained by working, putting fairy magic on fairies (up to 100 a day) or in Daily Quest rewards. * Drops A secondary currency used to buy plays at the Drop Gacha. Occasionally used in Limited Period Events. Can be obtained by recycling clothing or through Daily Quest rewards. * Friend Points Used for the Friend Gacha only. Can ONLY be obtained by performing Fairy Magic, Fairy Talk, and Bothering users on your Friends List, or once a day for each friend that logs in. * DP Premium currency used for App Packs, the Monthly Fairy Gacha, Limited Period Gachas, and high-end shop items, clothes, hair, eyes, color changes, and skins. Obtained by purchasing a set with real money, or earned by completing tapjoy offers. Events A big part of Fairy Doll is participating in Event, which tend to run for 30 days or 2 weeks at a time. Events allow you to earn rank rewards and get items from event gachas. So far, there has only been one type of event. Energy, Stage Progress, & fp Your fairy starts with 100 energy and can have up to a max of 500. Energy regenerates at a rate of one every 2''' minutes. You get energy each time you finish a '''stage. Stages take a certain number of steps to complete, and each step takes a certain amount of energy. As you progress through more stages, both these numbers increase (ie. stages take more steps/energy to finish). Each step you take earns you fp (which determines your rank) and each stage finished earns you event gacha tokens. Event Bonuses While progressing through events, there are multiple bonuses that may come into play. These are: * Chance Time Chance time gives you the opportunity to gain items after moving a certain number of steps within 15 minutes. Items acquired include time-pencils, raffle tickets, and event fairy gacha tickets on occasion! * Fever Time When activated, fever time doubles the amount of fp received for 3 minutes. Use this as a chance to gain more fp and increase your rank! * NPC Chance Up Occasionally, your chance to meet NPCs is doubled for 5 minutes. There are six NPCs you can meet - Robin, Silia, Julia, Karume, Mika, and Chief Cocoa. Each NPC appears at different rates and gives different items. Robin awards small amounts of jewels, Silia awards small amounts of fp, Julia gives drops, Karume gives you a variety of items (from mood/affection items to the very rare event girl), Mika gives you either jewel or drop gacha tickets, and Chief Cocoa increases your closet space by +5 or +10. Tie-Ups Each event has two outfits called tie-up oufits. These outfits are obtained through the fairy gacha only. The 3x tieup is obtainable at the start of each event, and the 5x tieup is obtainable in the second half of each event. These outfits either triple or quadruple the amount of fp you get with each step, and they allow you to move triple or quadruple as fast through stages. (So, a stage taking 15 steps to complete normally would only take 5 steps when wearing a 3x tieup outfit!) Your fairy must be wearing the tie-up and you must be using that specific fairy to progress through stages in order to use the tie-up's effect. Note that the 3x tie-up is effective throughout the entire event (not just the first half!). Event Gacha Each event has an event gacha. Tokens for this gacha are earned each time you complete a stage. You can spend these tokens playing the bronze gacha (1 token per play, awards mostly 2* items), the silver gacha (10 tokens per play, usually awards a range of 2-4* items) and the gold gacha (30 tokens per play, with a higher chance of 4* and 5* than the other gachas). Note that 5* outfits are added during the second half of each event, so a good idea is to save your tokens until then before playing to get a chance at these items! Items, Synthesis, and Gachas Item Types There are many different items in Fairy Doll. See Item Shop for a list of buyable items and their effects. Below is also a summary of items that may be earned, but not bought: *'Name, Hair Color, Eye Color, Skin Color Tickets' - allows you to change the aforementioned attributes for free once on one fairy. *'Raffle Ticket' - allows you to do one raffle play. *'Fairy Gacha Ticket' - allows you to play the fairy gacha for free once. *'Drop Gacha Ticket, Jewel Gacha Ticket' - given to you by Mika during events, this item allows you to play the drop gacha / jewel gacha once. Synthesis See the linked page for more information. Summary: 3* items (those with a blue border) can be synthesized into different items (indicated by a purple border) by fusing other items into them. Synthesis costs jewels. Fusing the same item type (ie. fusing head accessories into a head accessory synthesis item) gives you double the fusion points and allows you to complete the synthesis faster/for less jewels. On occasion, there are half-price synthesis campaigns which allow you to synthesize your items for half the jewel cost. Gachas See the linked page for a list of gacha types and links to various gachas. Typically, there are three free gachas (drop, jewel, and friend point gachas) along with the paid fairy gacha (which contains 5 gacha series in it at once). On occasion, limited gachas with different item sets are also available. Misc. Letters Letters are sent from your fairy after every Hope Change. Each type has a sticker on their envelope, and the type you hope change determines what the sticker is. The contents of the letter differ based on type and vary in length. Your fairy's outfit at the time of hope change is permanently visible at the top of the letter, so choose their appearance wisely! Index This section on your homepage allows you to view all of the items you have ever obtained. Even if you synthesis the item or trade it in for drops it will still be available in this section for you to view. Clicking on icon will bring up more information and a click on it again will bring up a preview of a basic fairy wearing the item. Messaging When you first begin you will only be able to send one of five pre-approved messages to other fairy owners. Adding a user to your friends list will allow you to send a custom message under 40 characters. Logging in for 7 days in a row will allow your character limit to be bumped up to a 140 character limit. Messages can only be sent once every 10 minutes, so the bigger the limit the more you can say to a friend! If you forget to log in your character limit will be reset to the original 40. Category:Game Mechanics